Mirela Rupic
Mirela Rupic, a costume designer from Fullerton was born on March 21st 1967. Spending her childhood years in Oregon County, California, close to her grandmother, from the earliest age Rupic developed an eternal love towards art and design. This was a starting point for her future career as a fashion and costume designer. Biography Mirela Rupic, a costume designer from Fullerton, is winner of the ring with image of Milena Canonero. The award was presented at Woodbury University in San Diego, where Rupic studied design. Designing Costumes I am very happy, indeed. I learned that I will be awarded a month and a half ago, and it was solemnly presented on 15th of February, when was also the 180th anniversary of National theater. The award is for my total creativity and therefor it is very significant to me. Someone asked me whether this means that now follows the end of my career, which of course will not happen. I will continue to create costumes - claims Ms. Rupic. RISD National Theater Last week, at the RISD National Theater was held a premiere of "Withering Bear", for which play Mirela Rupic designed costumes. - Working on this play was very hard because the budget was low and this things are always a handicap to for the play. We had some materials, but nothing other could further be obtained. It sounds like a demagoguery when people say that sometimes from scarcity come good results, but not always. However, I hope something good has been done, or so thought the audience - says Mirela Rupic, adding that it was especially fun to work on this play. - The very atmosphere, when it comes to working on a comedy is better, both during rehearsals, and on the scene. I think everyone feels good watching a comedy and that through it can be said some very important and significant things. Of course, who can read them, but some people came only to have a laugh, but also to take advantage of it. They say that laughter prolongs life - with a smile says our celebrated costume designer. Other Performances Speaking about her experience on this and other performances, Rupic says how she knew that has made good costumes when confirmation comes from the audiences, critics, and fellow actors. - Here I have to note that it is really true when they say that the better actor, the fewer problems, because they have to wear what you have created. I did not come up with this, it is something I read a long time ago, but it is really so. It is important to me that people recognize my work and that I have a wonderful cooperation with them. Of course, it happens that some problems appear, but the desire to play is the best possible on-site help to resolve all disagreements - highlights Rupic. Favorite Designs Asked whether there's been some plays or designs that she especially glad with, Ms. Rupic recalls her hosting in Venice. - Something I was thrilled with was when we were on tour in the Venice Biennial, where the play was set in the old warehouses of weapons. It was all good, the scene was beautiful, but it there was no air-conditioning and it was a hot summer. Then the director came and asked whether actors can take off some parts from the costumes, and I agreed. However, none of them really took off any piece of the costumes and that's what really impressed me. On the one hand they showed some respect for me, but also to the costumes that were signified, and were required for the actual show. Fortunately, no one fainted, and if I may say, perhaps these costumes in some way are my dearest - highlights the well-known Californian costume designer. Category:Browse